


Night Errand

by Flightstone



Series: Knight Chapter [2]
Category: Tales of Graces
Genre: Gen, M/M, Richass Week 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 11:42:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4136124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flightstone/pseuds/Flightstone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Despite having chosen to spend the Year’s End Holiday studying alone at the Knight Academy, Asbel Lhant decides to head out into the city for a quick bite. There, Asbel meets a cloaked stranger who asks for his help in locating a lost item. (Written for Richass Week 2015.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night Errand

**Author's Note:**

> This work is part of what I refer to as “Tales of Graces: Knight Chapter” which involves various Knight Academy timeskip headcanons. While "Knight Chapter" can refer to several unconnected timelines of events, this story shares continuity with "FIfty Letters" and may be considered a loose sequel.

The Knight Training Academy, Barona, Windor. It was where young men and women trained to become strong, to give back to their country, to protect the people, the king, and the kingdom’s honor. The motto was a simple word, but one the instructors could still turn into a five-page essay, single-spaced.

That motto was: noble-mindedness.

Asbel didn’t know if he was noble-minded or not, but he had determination. After nearly flunking out, things were finally beginning to look a little brighter. The lessons were finally beginning to stick, his training sword no longer seemed so heavy in his hand, and his back no longer felt like it was going to snap in two after a hard day of exercises.Perhaps best of all, Asbel had come under the personal tutelage of Malik Caesar, a knight instructor and bladerang wielder that Asbel furiously respected.

Things were going okay, he’d even go out on a limb and say that things were going well, but he still had a long way to go. A really, really long way to go.

Squeezing around the desk that took up most of his cramped living quarters, Asbel plucked the calendar from its peg on the wall. A line of red X’s marched across the single remaining page and ended in a hasty whirl around tomorrow’s date and the two days that followed: the Year’s End Holiday, his one weekend off. The other cadets were already busy packing their bags, catching coaches and Turtlez transports that would carry them home to spend precious time with their families and friends. The academy would be effectively closed during that time, all teaching operations suspended until the beginning of the new year. Even Captain Malik was sailing abroad - to visit some old acquaintances in Strahta, he’d said.

Asbel didn’t have anywhere to go, however. It had been years since he first left Lhant, and despite the anger at his father having ebbed during that time, going back was hardly an option. He had to prove to everyone - but above all to himself - that he could really become a knight as he’d said he would. He’d promised, after all, and he wouldn’t accept anything less. For Sophie’s sake, he just couldn’t. Seeing Mom and Dad, even Cheria, Asbel thought he might have second thoughts about his decision. Or worse - that they might not understand, that they might try and convince him to resign and return home to become the next lord.

And that…was why he’d chosen to remain at the academy through the break. Last year he and two other cadets had helped a blacksmith set up shop, and the year before that he’d gone with a group to one of the border towns. This year, however, he’d be on his own. It’d be a good opportunity to catch up with his work, he’d assured his teachers. Besides, how could he relax when his goal was still so far away? If the guards had offered him a temporary post, he’d have gladly taken it, but he was only a cadet, and such things didn’t happen.

A knock sounded at the door and Asbel hurried to answer it. Captain Malik filled up most of the doorway, a hefty pack slung over one broad shoulder and his mouth pulled to one side in what Asbel recognized as relaxed confidence.

“Good evening, Captain,” Asbel greeted, bringing an arm stiffly towards his chest in salute.

“Evening, Asbel. I thought I’d check up on you before heading out.” The older man explained.

Asbel blinked at that. “Check up on me, sir?”

“Right. I heard you were staying behind, to catch up on your studies…?” Malik’s gaze was searching.

Uh-oh… did he think he was going to do something foolish? Maybe he seemed untrustworthy? Asbel’s voice carried a hint of uncertainty when he answered. “That’s…right sir.”

Malik studied him for a moment longer, giving his beard a thoughtful stroke. “I’m sure the other instructors and I wouldn’t mind giving you additional assignments after the holiday, since you’re so concerned about falling behind. Are you absolutely sure you wouldn’t prefer to spend time in Lhant with your parents?”

So that was it. Asbel shook his head firmly. “I appreciate the offer, Captain Malik, but I really need to do this. If I waste time now, I might never keep up!”

“Hmm. I didn’t know that your standing was in such imminent danger… Well, all right, Asbel. I’m taking the next boat out of Barona. Now stay out of trouble, and don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.” Malik offered him a fond grin as he pulled a key from his pocket and tossed it in Asbel’s direction. Asbel just managed to grab it before it clattered to the floor.

“If you need anything, that key should allow you passage through the side entrance near my office. Just be sure to lock up after yourself.”

“Understood, Captain. Thank you.” Asbel saluted once more, watching as Malik’s back gradually faded from sight. Maybe he was just making excuses, but he knew he’d never be able to stroll into Lhant tonight.

Asbel faced his desk with a sigh, sinking into its creaky wooden chair. It’d be a long 72 hours until the other cadets began trickling through the doors, and already he was beginning to feel isolated. Slowly he pulled out one of his history books with its cracked binding held together with tape. All of his books were second-hand, or third- or fourth. New ones were just too expensive, and he was already doing everything he could to squeeze by on room and board, not to mention his tuition fees. Asbel flipped open to the current chapter, marked with an inked sliver of words that came from the torn-off corner of a letter. He’d written several more after sending the first one (or the fiftieth, depending on how you looked at it) to Richard over a month ago. Asbel had sworn to keep up correspondence now that he’d started the ball rolling, but like Hubert, the prince never replied.

_Maybe…_

Asbel frowned and scooted the book closer, not allowing himself to finish the thought.

Regardless of his intentions, it didn’t take long for Asbel to grow bored and hungry. He knew the offerings in the cafeteria would be limited to whatever remained in the icebox, but some of the shops in town were probably still open. Even a cheap noodle bowl would be better than cold stale leftovers, and so Asbel’s mind was made up. Bringing along the key, some pocket gald, and his practice sword, Asbel easily navigated the chilly abandoned halls and emerged out into the square.

It was already past sunset, but Asbel moved through the streets with relative ease. Although most of the vendors were closed, Asbel managed to find a small family-owned restaurant still open, and his 100 gald earned him a plate of potstickers and rice, and a cup of hot tea which the proprietor insisted was on the house. Belly full and considerably warmer (at least on the inside), Asbel moved on.

Many of Barona’s citizens were likely gathered around holiday feasts, but a few darted by here and there. Asbel supposed that anyone who wasn’t settling down to dinner was probably visiting the valkines cryas. It was a tradition to visit Windor’s iconic monolith at this time of year in order to lift prayers for good fortune and good health in the following seasons. It was also the only opportunity the public had to access the valkines at night.

Realizing he’d rather be around people (even a crowd) than all by himself, Asbel decided that a short detour wouldn’t hurt and turned up the nearby stairway, guided by the murmurs of the small crowd gathered beneath Gloandi’s arching wings. He could understand why the tradition had become so popular - with the pathway lit, and a temporary platform laid out for people to leave flowers and luck charms behind, the sight was incredible. Once he found a pocket of space amidst the press of people, Asbel too tilted his head up to admire the gently glowing valkines.

“Omigosh, this is, like, totally amazing!” a girl gushed nearby. Asbel’s eyes flicked sideways just in time to catch her excited dance, knees bouncing as she enthusiastically pumped both hands into the air.

“Really? So you’re a tourist, then?” he asked, somewhat baffled by her reaction. Sure, it was beautiful, but it seemed more like a subdued and hopeful occasion than a high-energy festival.

The girl grinned at him, each gesture seemingly exaggerated as she tucked her arms close and slowly leaned sideways on one foot. “Yeah, well, you could say I’m not exactly from around here. Exploring the sights while kicking ‘round the world! That’s the only way to go if you ask me!”

Asbel laughed despite himself. “Sounds pretty fantastic.”

“I know, right? But man, I’d sure love to get me a sample of this baby. Just an itty bitty pebble! It’d really help with my research. And then I’d be all dun dada duuuun! Ooh–!” Catching sight of an opening that would bring her closer to Gloandi, the girl threw a hasty wave over her shoulder and zipped away in a flurry of movement.

Well. That was… _weird._

Asbel shook his head and was about to leave when he heard the guards shouting up ahead. Had that girl really tried to walk off with a piece of the valkines?! Steeling himself, Asbel muttered a hasty apology as he weaved through the crowd, craning his neck to catch a glimpse of whatever was happening.

Just then, thin fingers snatched at his sleeve. Asbel pivoted, more surprised than afraid.

“Excuse me,” came a soft voice. The person who’d grabbed him was about Asbel’s height, but due to the hooded cloak, it was impossible to tell anything more about them. Even though Asbel didn’t like to think badly of people, he wondered vaguely if this guy (or girl?) was actually a pick-pocket. But if so, they wouldn’t have called out to him, right?

“Yeah? Can I help you?” Asbel finally asked.

They stood like that for a good thirty seconds while the cloaked stranger said little else, apparently at a loss for words. The commotion seemed to have died down somewhat, and when Asbel realized that his attacker’s hands were shaking, Asbel decided that this might be the more pressing issue, anyway.

“Hey, are you all right? If you’re worried about the knights, I think they were just trying to stop that girl from getting too close to the valkines. It’s a steep drop, after all…” Asbel’s voice trailed off as he realized he was babbling.

The person didn’t speak for a moment more, but the grip on Asbel’s uniform loosened gradually as the stranger drew back a hand, suddenly shy.

“I’m all right. But you’re a cadet from the Knight Training Academy, aren’t you? I was wondering if perhaps you could help me with something.”

Although it wasn’t unusual for Barona’s citizens or even visitors to call out to the cadets and ask them for favors (usually when they were sent out into the streets wearing weighted clothing to get used to the armor they might someday wear), something about this request seemed just a little…odd. “Wait, so you’re not in trouble, then? Right?”

“No, nothing like that…” The stranger replied after some hesitation. “But when I was visiting the academy not so long ago, I lost an important book. I was hoping you might be willing to help me locate its current whereabouts.”

So that’s what this was about. It seemed a simple enough plea, but Asbel realized very quickly that completing the request was much easier said than done. There was no point in lying about the situation, though, which maybe should have been common knowledge anyway. Asbel frowned. “Oh, well the academy’s actually closed right now. It won’t be open to tourists again for at least another few days.”

“I see… That’s quite unfortunate. I’m leaving Barona tomorrow and won’t have another opportunity to return for some time.” The stranger’s arms drooped at the sides, and Asbel thought they even looked sad, like a balloon with the air let out. “Is there no way to go and look for it?”

“Well…” Asbel frowned, wondering if maybe he could hunt down the missing book and bring it out to this person sometime before their departure. But Asbel didn’t really know what kind of book he was looking for, and chances were it had been relocated in the meantime. When he thought about it, it could be just about anywhere now. But… they seemed so disappointed. If he took this person with him, they’d surely be able to recognize it right away.

Asbel wondered what the rules were for inviting guests inside when the academy was closed, but in the end he decided that it didn’t really matter. A true knight would not turn away from someone in need, and this seemed to mean an awful lot to them.

“I suppose I could let you in…” Asbel offered slowly.

“Really? You’d do that?” The exclamation almost seemed to belong to a completely different person, one brightened by hope. Asbel didn’t have the heart to take his words back. If there were consequences, he’d deal with them once Captain Malik returned.

“Yeah. Yeah, I would.” Asbel decided. “But you’ll have to stay with me while we’re on the academy grounds. Is that okay?”

The stranger’s head bowed, voice holding a smile. “Of course. I understand completely. I wouldn’t want to get you into trouble with your instructors.”

They seemed polite enough, at least. Asbel decided he’d trust them, and with that he nodded in reply, gesturing at a tentative pathway that had appeared through the mass of people. “Okay! Follow me.”

* * *

The two headed towards the knight academy through thickening darkness and the haloed glare of streetlamps. Fitting the keyhole was a very real challenge in the gathered night, but with a few grumbled curses and some quiet encouragement from his companion, the lock clicked open. The halls hadn’t gotten any more comfortable during the past hour, but the wall sconces kept them from becoming a pitch black labyrinth.

“Well, here we are!” Asbel announced, wrapping his arms about himself and wishing for a thicker coat. “So, what kind of book is it?”

The stranger was glancing around at everything in fascination, from the pictures on the wall to the treasure chest locked tight in the corner, and at first Asbel worried that he hadn’t been heard at all. Finally, adjusting the cloak to cover every last exposed patch of skin, the stranger headed towards Asbel’s side. Asbel supposed he/she must be just as cold as he was. “It’s a very special book, with a red leather cover, and an embossed title. You could say it’s a family heirloom.”

“Sounds like it’s really valuable to you,” Asbel admitted as he led the way down a vacant corridor, stooping now and then to make sure none of the shadows hid the wayward tome. “Any idea where you might’ve lost it?”

“Hmmm,” the soft voice considered. “I think it may have been around here. I last saw it when I stopped by to watch the cadets.”

“Were you here on a tour?” asked Asbel.

“No, I came here all on my own. I’m interested in overseeing someone’s progress, you see.”

“Oh, yeah… I guess that isn’t so unusual, huh? I’ve heard some of the cadets have sponsors from the noble houses, and when they’ve completed their final mission, they relocate to serve at an estate or manor, or as part of a local militia.”

“Some do,” the stranger replied. “And yet there are others who go on to serve the royal family all their lives.”

Asbel was reminded once again of Richard, and he found it hurt. Why hadn’t he written back? Maybe he really didn’t want to see him. Asbel kept moving, rummaging around a dried flower arrangement set in one of the alcoves while he tried to think of something else to talk about. He was a little ashamed to realize he’d never bothered to ask for their name. Asbel turned around to find the other standing a polite distance away, waiting for him to finish. Was…Was he seriously the only one looking now?

“Nothing here…” he said, scratching the back of his head as he once again got the feeling that something was just a little off about all this. “Did you visit anywhere else? Maybe you lost it in a different hallway… We should check the lost and found, too. All kinds of weird junk shows up in there.”

“What about you?” the stranger prompted.

Asbel blinked, uncomprehending. “What about me?”

“What are your plans? Has anyone come to you with offers?”

This again, huh? Asbel sighed inwardly, were they really worried about their book, or were they planning to prod him for information? He’d seen it happen before, to the younger boys, when nobles came to visit. They often tried to dig up details about the knights, although Asbel didn’t know what for.  "No, not really. For now, I’m just trying to graduate.“

"Have things been so difficult that you don’t think you will?” Another question, although it lacked even the barest hint of condescension.

“It isn’t that, exactly,” Asbel explained, peering under a table before they moved on. “The academy only passes a few cadets a year, so the competition is really fierce. Not only that, but I’m paying my own tuition, so I have to work odd jobs between class periods.”

“Oh, I see.” The stranger wandered over to casually peer behind a pillar.

“But I’m not giving up,” continued Asbel. “I’m going to become a knight, no matter what. And once that happens, I’d like to get into the royal guard. Someday, at least.”

“Really? It sounds as if you have a difficult road ahead of you.” The next three pillars, and still no book. “Only the best make the guard, or so I’ve been told.”

“Don’t I know it! But even so, that’s my dream.” Asbel replied, finding that a tiny smile peeked out from beneath the cloak as the two of them took turns checking around corners and peering into doorways and ransacking the lost and found collection. “And besides, there are people I can still protect…”

The stranger almost seemed to flinch. Asbel was about to ask why when he saw they’d reached a dead end, the final hall cleared, and still no book.

“Sorry, I don’t see it here, either…” Asbel confessed. “I’m not sure where else to look, to be honest.”

“It’s all right, Asbel.”

Asbel’s head jerked up when he realized his companion had just called him by name. “Huh? Hold on, do I…?”

The stranger chuckled lightly, an almost sad sound. “Perhaps it’s time to rid myself of this cloak.”

“Who are you?” Asbel blinked again, eyes widening in open confusion as two ruffled arms emerged from the folds of dark fabric, the cloak billowing out as his companion sought to remove it.

“Who am I? Why, I’m your fairy godmother, of course!” With a flourish, the stranger tossed back the hood, the cloak slipping from his form in a single fluid motion. He definitely wasn’t a fairy, and he wasn’t even a woman, but the sight still caused Asbel to stumble backwards from the shock. “Wait, you’re–!”

It was no small wonder Asbel hadn’t recognized his voice. In the years they’d spent apart, his friend had somehow transformed. The golden hair was the same, and so was the playful gleam that darted behind his eyes, but he wasn’t a little boy anymore. He was most definitely…the crowned prince of Windor.

Asbel found himself fighting back a whirlwind of different emotions, but in the end all he could do was break into a wide grin. “Richard?! So it really was you back then!”

Richard grinned back, more subtle but no less delighted. “It’s good to see you, old friend. I apologize for not coming sooner… I’d meant to visit again, but I’m afraid matters at the castle have been especially chaotic lately. And I…wasn’t certain until now that you’d actually want to see me.”

“Of course I wanted to see you!” Why wouldn’t he? But that didn’t matter, because Richard was actually here. Right here. “But hey, it’s not your fault. I mean, it’s true I was beginning to think I was mistaken, and then when you never replied to my letter…”

“Letter?” The exuberance slowly faded from Richard’s face, replaced with something both regal and serious. “What letter, Asbel?”

“The letter I sent you. I guess it was about three months ago now.”

Richard said nothing at first, slowly stooping to retrieve his discarded cloak. His sigh, a moment later, was edged with irritation. “It would seem that someone has been intercepting my mail.”

Did that mean…? All that worrying, and… Asbel looked down. This whole time he’d thought the same thing - that maybe Richard didn’t want to see him, and here they both were, missing each other. It all seemed so foolish now.

“I thought maybe it wasn’t polite enough…” Asbel explained lamely.

“No, I doubt that’s the reason.” Richard shook his head, expression hardening as he draped the garment back around himself to stave off the cold. “Listen, Asbel. From now on, whatever you hear about royal affairs, I want you to be careful. Unless you see it with your own eyes, unless the news comes directly from me, it may not be quite as it seems.”

Then was someone taking Richard’s mail on purpose? Richard had said things were chaotic lately. Asbel watched him, anxiety twisting in his stomach. “What do you mean, Richard? What’s going on at the castle?”

Richard closed his eyes, breath escaping in a shaky whisp. “Is there someplace we can go? I realize the cadets have left on vacation, however…”

Asbel blinked, then nodded, holding on to that last train of thought as he ushered Richard down a side hallway and into his room.

“Sorry, there’s not a lot of space,” Asbel said, wincing as the prince came face to face with the dismal state of the tiny square he called home. The desk was a disaster area and clothes stuck out from beneath the bed and heaped in the one formerly empty corner under his sword rack, but at least he could say that the bedsheets were made.

“I think it’s quite…charming.” Richard remarked as he perched carefully on the edge of the bed. Despite the care he’d taken, the rusty coils of the mattress gave a rude shriek.

“Yeah right.” Asbel closed the door behind them and sank into his chair, already prepared for the cranky wooden expletives that followed.

Richard offered a laugh that seemed oddly devoid of humor, folding his hands in his lap. “Do you remember what I told you before, about my father’s illness?”

“Yeah?” He did. Richard had told him long ago that the king wasn’t sick at all, but had instead been poisoned. Asbel didn’t know all the details, but he could still picture the grave certainty that had adorned a younger Richard’s face. “Wait, don’t tell me, you–!”

“No, no. I’m all right.” Richard reassured him, lifting a hand when he saw that Asbel was ready to go charging off against some faceless enemy. “However, it seems that those who would dispose of both me and my father are gathering more support.”

“Why keep it a secret, then? Why don’t you just inform the knights?” Asbel demanded, fingers curling into tight fists. “Surely they’d increase security! It’s their job! And then–”

“Asbel.”

“–wouldn’t have to worry anymore! You’d have enough protection to keep–”

“Asbel, please.” Richard’s tone was firm, but still quite calm, even as Asbel’s words rose louder and louder in volume.

“But–they’re trying to kill you!” Asbel protested, his voice bordering on desperate. He couldn’t stand to lose anyone else! No one else...

“Yes, I know that.” Richard said grimly, searching his face. “But Asbel… I’m afraid I can’t trust the royal guard any longer. Or the knights. Sometimes, I’m not certain if I can trust anyone any longer.”

“What?!” Asbel exclaimed.

“I’m sorry you have to hear this Asbel, but it’s true. Many of the knights have already sided against my father. Some of them may even be people that you know. I realized it was dangerous to come here, but I had to see you… And when I saw you again in the crowd, I…” Richard’s voice trailed off as he watched him. Asbel didn’t know how he could sound so calm about all this, besides, maybe, that it had been going on for a very long time.

“You can trust me, Richard,” Asbel said, voice shaking. “I swear to you. You can always trust me.”

“I know. And I’m very grateful for that. But the situation is…tedious. There isn’t anything that can be done, not as everything stands now. I’m afraid I have no influence over the knights’ affairs, either. If I did, the current state of things would be very different indeed.”

“I don’t know what I can do, but I want to help you. I won’t let them succeed.”

“Asbel, I can’t drag you into this…” Richard protested.

“It’s what I’m here for, Richard. I swore to protect you. And as a knight, I’ll do everything in my power to keep you safe.”

“Then, my dear Asbel, you must become a knight. I’m only sorry that there isn’t anything I can do to assist you. Although perhaps I could help with your tuition?”

“It’ll be all right.” Asbel said, meaning every word. “Besides, if I didn’t earn this, it wouldn’t mean anything anyway.”

Richard leaned close, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder. Asbel thought it felt a little warm, even though there was no way it possibly could through his jacket and Richard’s cloak.

Asbel shook his head again, meeting Richard’s worried expression with one of reassurance and rested one of his hands on top of Richard’s own. All things considered, Richard was the one who needed comfort, not him. They sat in silence like that for a while, Asbel’s mind still reeling from the news.

Richard was the first to break the silence. “I’m sorry to be the bearer of bad news like this, Asbel. Still, I’m glad we were able to meet up like this.”

“It’s been forever, huh?” Asbel managed a half-smile, although he thought it must have looked sad, because Richard gave his shoulder a firm squeeze.

“Yes, it’s certainly seemed like an eternity since I last saw you. I believe you’ve even gotten a little taller,” Richard teased, trying to lift the dismal atmosphere.

“Only a little?”

Richard chuckled softly at that, the string of conversation that followed was short and bittersweet and somehow wistful. Before Asbel knew it, Richard was slowly pulling away, rising to his feet with another off-key chorus of coils. “I shouldn’t stay too long. I wouldn’t want to trouble you further.”

“You could never trouble me.” Asbel insisted, pulling himself from the chair. Even so, Richard was readjusting his hood, and he knew (logically at least) that someone else would be missing him soon, if they weren’t already. Asbel hoped fervently that that someone was on Richard’s side, and not the other way around.

Asbel led him back through the halls, one final question still on his mind. At the door, Asbel stopped him, his face a mirror of worry. “Richard, what exactly are you going to do?”

“Do?” Richard met his eyes, looking incredibly weary as the wind drafted around them. “One way or another, Asbel, I’m going to live.”


End file.
